Roleplaying for pg. 195!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Roleplaying for pg. 195! 5 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 2 months ago The real reason why Henry does not speak in his native accent: Burnistoun - Voice Recognition Elevator in Scotland https://youtu.be/sAz_UvnUeuU http://blogosferica.com/ Burnistoun is a sketch show for BBC Scotland by the Scottish comedians Iain Connell and Robert Florence. The show is produced by The Comedy Unit. Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Newest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 months ago ((MillieGriffin Continuation of the Ezekiel/Millie Lab Safety RP! Your turn.)) MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a month ago "This kind of light hasn't been invited here yet." She tried to explain as she rubbed the back of her neck, "it's sort... of from the future, kind of... Actually a lot of stuff in there is sort of, kind of from the future. Well it's from a different world set in the future to be spasific but yeah." Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a month ago “Huh.” He should have suspected as much at the Society, but it still made him wonder. “Anything else...?” •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 months ago ((MillieGriffin Continuation of the Millie/Val/Infirmary RP! Your turn.)) Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 13 days ago A-ha! There it is! *She hears a moan from behind her.* Oh! Millie, please be careful! *She sprints over and sits Millie up in the bed.* Is that better? MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 4 days ago Millie groggily looked up at the blond for a few moments until everything clicked again and her memory came back; her damnedable infallible memory. Her drury expression morphed to be on the verge of tears again before she shoved Mz. Hyde away. She then turned away from her and dragged the covers over her head. Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 4 days ago • edited *Mz.Hyde sadly lowers her head.* Millie, please talk to me. I don't understand why you avoid me. Did I do something wrong and my tiny little stupid brain forgot about it or didn't realize it? Please Millie, tell me why you hate me now and don't want to be my friend anymore. •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 months ago ((MillieGriffin Continuation of the Griffin/Weir drinking RP! Your turn.)) Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 3 days ago "Thanks," said Lewis in earnest. "Her names are Helen Jekyll and Hela Hyde, by the by--the Jekyll's the day manager, obviously," he added almost as an afterthought. "As for how she and Millie are getting along..." he trailed off as he weighed how to phrase things. A sigh and a shake of the head. "The two of them seem to mingle about as well as oil and water," he confessed. "With Hastie's approval, I've taken it upon myself to be their go-between--I consider Millie a friend, and Helen's both co-worker and family, so it's only natural for me to relate to each without causing a fuss. 'Streamlines things." MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 3 days ago "hm... Yeah that sounds about right." He said said between sips. "They are both females after all." Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 3 days ago "Aye," said Lewis after taking a swig. "They are, at that." •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 months ago ((A Passerby Continuation of the George/Kitchen RP. Your turn!)) A Passerby Jekyll1886 • 4 months ago Hesitantly, George followed Weir's lead, raising the cup to his lips and taking a sip, though he didn't swallow yet. Instead, he focused on the flavor of the drink, trying to discern if there was anything off about it. It doesn't taste poisoned... A beat, then he finally allowed the tea to slip down his throat with more than a little anxiety. Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 7 days ago Do you like cookies Mr. George? Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 20 hours ago Retrieving her drink again, Helen took a spot at the table, sipping tea as she kept her eye on her pocket watch--it wouldn't do to lose track of time and let the biscuits burn. She listened politely to the conversation, content to merely be an observer for the moment. Jekyll1886 Lewis smiled to himself as he caught sight of Helen checking the timepiece--her behavior reminded him of someone else he knew. Outwardly, he merely sipped his tea. •Share › − Avatar A Passerby Jekyll1886 • 2 months ago • edited With a perplexed frown, George set his cup back upon the table. "Have you forgotten my surname, Mz. Hyde?" he asked in return, genuinely confused as to why she had addressed him in such a manner. It was, after all, usually considered a breach of etiquette. ((Mz.Hyde)) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy